Sketch (move)
Sketch (Japanese: スケッチ Sketch) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation II. It is the signature move of . Effect Generation II Sketch allows the user to learn the target's last move permanently, replacing Sketch in the process. It bypasses checks to always hit, unless the target is in the of a move such as or . Sketch cannot be used to copy , , , , , or Sketch itself. Sketch will fail if used to copy a move the user already knows. If used by a transformed Pokémon, Sketch will allow the Pokémon to permanently learn the sketched move; this is known as the Sketch glitch. If used against a transformed Pokémon, Sketch will fail. If the battle does not allow experience points to be earned (such as link battles or battles), Sketch will fail. Sketch is not affected by or . Generations III-V Sketch can now be used to copy and when used in a battle with a Pokémon with the Ability. It can also be used to copy and , if the move fails to activate due to effects such as sleep. , and Shadow moves cannot be sketched. If the battle does not allow experience points to be earned (such as link battles or Battle Tower battles), any moves learned via Sketch will be forgotten at the end of the battle. If used by a transformed Pokémon, Sketch will fail. Generation VI onward Sketch can now be used to copy and , without the need for either move to fail. Sketch will fail if used against a target protected by . Sketch is not affected by . If powered up by a Normalium Z into Z-Sketch, the user's , , , , and are raised by one stage each. Z-Moves cannot be sketched. Description |A move that allows the user to copy a move used by an opponent and learn that move.}} |Copies the foe's move permanently.}} |Copies the foe's last move permanently.}} |This move copies the move last used by the foe, then disappears.}} |Copies the target's last move permanently.}} |It enables the user to learn a move used by the foe. Once used, the move Sketch disappears.}} |It enables the user to learn a move used by the foe.}} |It enables the user to permanently learn the move last used by the foe. Once used, Sketch disappears.}} |It enables the user to permanently learn the move last used by the target. Once used, Sketch disappears.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series In Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon, Sketch will always fail on Gigantic Pokémon. Description |Copies the move last used by the target and makes it the user's. Sketch disappears after it copies a move.}} |Copies the move last used by the target and adds it to the user's set of moves. The new move replaces the user's Sketch move. You can't link the Sketch move.}} |てきポケモンの さいごにつかったわざを うつしとり じぶんが つかえるようにする うつしとると わざ『スケッチ』は きえてしまう このわざは ポケモンタワーでは くりだせない}} | UNUSED}} |You learn the last move of a target. Once you learn the move, you'll forget Sketch. You can learn the target's last move. But there are some moves that you can't sketch, so be careful! }} |} |} In the anime |Counter (move)|Counter}}}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Sketch is the first Generation II move in index number order. * Sketch is the only move that can be on a Pokémon's moveset that does not naturally have a value at a multiple of 5. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=寫生 |zh_cmn=寫生 / 写生 速写 |nl=Schets |fr=Gribouille |de=Nachahmer |el=Αφηρημένο Σχέδιο |it=Schizzo |ko=스케치 Sketch |pl=Szkic |pt=Esboço |sr=Slikanje |es=Esquema |vi=Phác Họa }} Category:Signature moves Category:Moves that cannot miss de:Nachahmer es:Esquema fr:Gribouille it:Schizzo ja:スケッチ zh:写生（招式）